


Five times Natasha and Clint's vacation was interrupted and one time it wasn't

by schneefink



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 5 Things, Comment Fic, Gen, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneefink/pseuds/schneefink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even SHIELD agents (try to) go on vacation sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Natasha and Clint's vacation was interrupted and one time it wasn't

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt by astridv.

1\. Paris  
If they'd bothered to read all the briefings they would have known about the major anti-possibly-magical-drugs operation that SHIELD ran in Paris that week, was the only response Hill gave to Clint's complaints. Yes, it was an unfortunate accident that the young witch happened to color the Eiffel tower pink and ruin their vacation photos. No, apprehending fleeing criminals (even if they were flying at that time) was a civic duty and they would not get additional vacation time. But they could be assured that the nation of France was most grateful for their service and would never forget the fate they'd spared the Louvre. They all agreed that pink would not be a good hair color for the Mona Lisa.  
Sometimes Hill was really annoying.

2\. Venice  
Apparently the canals of Venice were populated by alien squid monsters. "Do you think Coulson knew?" Clint asked, pulling an arrow out of the gelatinous mass.   
Natasha seemed to consider it while keeping a careful eye on the water in case there were more. "Did he smile when you saw him last?"  
"Damn it," Clint groaned. "Oh well, at least he'll probably send a clean-up crew. These things are starting to stink."

3\. Kazan  
He'd known that Russia was a bad idea. Clint swore, took out another shooter and then hid behind the wall again. Not that the city wasn't pretty, but in his opinion a place were every mafiaboss was trying to kill Natasha wasn't an ideal vacation spot.  
From the roof above him he could hear her shouting things in Russian that were almost certainly insults. The shooting immediately intensified and Clint sighed.  
At least Tash was having fun.

4\. New York  
Clint didn't know why he thought it'd be a good idea.   
"Because you are lazy," Natasha said without looking at him. She finished the french fries and then lay down on her back.   
"Yes, fine," he admitted. And it wasn't all that bad. In fact, this abandoned spot in Central Park was actually kind of nice. Peaceful. Still, he couldn't shake the restlessness between his shoulder blades. "It's just, this is New York. I'm always expecting another alien invasion."  
Natasha gave him an incredulous look.   
Five seconds later the robots attacked.

5\. Santiago de Chile  
This time Clint was almost sure that Hill's "there are no other agents currently in the region and we need you to come in and deal with these out-of-control mutant kids" was an excuse. To be fair, the prank last month had been rather fun, especially the peanuts. But this was their vacation, and that should be respected.  
He told this to Natasha afterwards. She raised an eyebrow. "Normal agents would have had some difficulty subduing a group of panicking level 3 mutants."  
Clint shrugged, and if she hadn't tightened the bandage at that moment he would have grinned.

+1 Hawaii  
"No, Clint," Natasha said when she saw what he was looking at, "the volcano is not going to blow up while we're here."  
"You don't know that, it could happen," he protested half-heartedly. They hadn't exactly had good luck with vacations recently.  
Natasha rolled her eyes. "It won't. Now enjoy your vacation."  
"Okay," he agreed after a short pause. "Let's go get ice cream."


End file.
